


Five Christmases Philip and Shoutaro Had (and One They Will Have)

by narashikari



Series: Hidari Shoutaro's Home for Technically Non-Existent People [2]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: 5 plus 1, Friends to Lovers to Husbands, M/M, Mentions of Excessive Drinking, canonical character death and revival, fluff+angst+smut+crack what else more do you want?, holiday fic, philip is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narashikari/pseuds/narashikari
Summary: Six Christmases with the two-in-one detectives, five in the past and one in the present.





	Five Christmases Philip and Shoutaro Had (and One They Will Have)

**1/ 2009**

Shoutaro observed the young man from the porch of the agency, and realized he was so fucking screwed.

Philip seemed ethereal, with the snow falling around him, his coat only emphasizing his lithe figure. Even the way he blew lightly on his fingers to warm them made him look like he was straight out of a magazine, effortlessly stunning. The smile on his face was so innocent, carefree, and yet it was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen.

The realization had hit him so hard and fast he was left gasping for breath. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for him. He would kill to protect that smile. He would fight Museum, not only for Fuuto’s sake, but also for that smile. And he was willing to lay his life down on the line for it.

Philip was worth it. Philip was worth the whole world and more.

Shoutaro found himself breathless with longing. He wanted that smile directed at him. Caused by him. He wanted it to be especially just for him.

So he took one of his beloved fedoras, and gently placed it on his partner’s head. Philip stared at him, momentarily startled, but his face relaxed. And he smiled at Shoutaro, whose heart was beating erratically as he returned it.

Of all the people in the world, why did it have to be Philip? Why did he have to fall in love with the one person who could read him like a book?

He wondered if Philip knew. If he did, Philip never said a word of it. He didn’t even know if Philip understood what romantic love is. Let alone what it meant for Shoutaro to feel it for him.

(Then again, he doubted Philip would even be interested. The age gap alone… He was just four years older, but with Philip so young… it was wrong,  _ criminal _ , even. To want him the way he did. To love him the way he did.)

He was an idiot. A half-boiled idiot. And so fucking screwed.

(And yet, he knew he didn’t give a damn.)

* * *

**2/ 2010**

Philip was never far from his partner. As the Bird Memory, he drifted after Shoutaro, staying out of sight, hiding in shadows, watching over him, as he waited for the day he could finally join him again.

It’d been four months since he’d… died. It was Christmas again.

Unlike the year before, the agency was quiet, dark, lonely. A tree was set up, but the fairy lights  wrapped around it were switched off and there were just a couple of presents underneath it. 

He was sitting at the bar table, swirling a glass  that had some ice and an amber liquid in it. The half-empty bottle on the table told him it was scotch. Shoutaro downed the drink then poured himself another one. And another. And another.

Philip frowned. The entire time he’d known Shoutaro, he’d never seen the other drink alcohol, let alone as much as he was. He’d certainly had enough to be drunk. He’d been worried enough that he prompted Fang to retrieve Aki-chan and Ryu.

Sure enough, the door slammed open and Aki-chan marched in with Fang in her hands and Ryu behind her. She grabbed the bottle and glass and gave them to Ryu. “What the hell, Shoutaro?” Akiko whispered. 

“I jus’ wanna forget,” Shoutaro mumbled, slurring. “It still hurts so bad, Akiko…” A tear dropped from his eye. “I jus’ wanna stop hurtin’...”

“Philip wouldn’t want to see you like this,” Ryu chided as he poured the rest of the scotch down the drain.

Shoutaro scoffed, and his next words broke Philip’s heart. “I love him you know? Still do.”

“Yeah, Shoutaro…” Akiko said softly. “I know. I do too.”

“Not like I do, Akiko.” Shoutaro replied brokenly. “I  _ love _ him.” 

Akiko and Ryu looked at each other in shock. And Philip… finally understood.

* * *

**3/ 2011**

“Merry Christmas, partner.”

He casually offered the wrapped present to the boy. Philip’s eyes widened excitedly as he pulled the tape off and dug through the tissue concealing his present inside the fancy gift bag.

“Oh,” Philip gasped as he took it out, fingers ghosting over the gold-embossed letters of his name and the leafy designs of the border. “It looks like-”

“The books in the Gaia Library, yeah.” He’d only been there once, briefly, but he remembered enough to have it custom-made in real life. A hardbound, covered in a special fabric, and with one word titles in English on the front. The gold was a special touch, just because. “Look inside it though, that’s the really special part.”

Philip gasped as he turned the pages. “Where did you get these? Didn’t they burn with the mansion?”

“Ryu managed to save a few things,” Shoutaro explained, as Philip reverently touched each photograph of his lost family. “And some of Wakana’s were prints for magazines.”

Philip hummed. He turned the pages some more, then chuckled suddenly. “Oh, this one’s my favorite,” he said, pointing on the page. Shoutaro leaned over Philip to see, and laughed when he saw what Philip meant.

It was the “family photo” of him, Akiko and Philip, looking comically surprised at something as the Batshot snapped a photo. He didn’t even remember what had startled them. But somehow the photo perfectly captured who they were as a family anyway.

“Oh, you wanna know what’s my favorite?” Philip gave him the album, and Shoutaro flipped back a few pages to show a photograph of a giggly baby getting a bath. “I wonder who this cutie is~”

“Sh-Shoutaro!” Bright red, Philip cried in embarrassment, trying to snatch the book away and hide his naked baby self from him.

* * *

 

**4/ 2013**

Philip licked his lips, wetting them as he stepped towards a wide-eyed Shoutaro. “Wh-What’s this, partner?” He stammered, quite pointedly not looking at him.

That won’t do, he mused. “It’s your Christmas present,  _ partner _ ,” he not-explained. “Do you not want to unwrap it?”

Shoutaro made a wheezing sound like he was dying. “Un-Unwrap?” 

“Yes. How else do you expect to get it?” Philip asked. He grabbed Shoutaro’s hand and curled his fingers around the ribbon. “C’mon, give it a tug, partner.”

“But, Philip…” Shoutaro met his eyes, and Philip still saw his reluctance. “What if-”

“If you’re going to tell me you’re not good for me I’ll smack you,” Philip reprimanded. 

“I was gonna say that maybe we were going too fast,” Shoutaro panted, playing with the bit of ribbon he gave.

“Do you want me to stop?” Philip asked seriously. “Because I will if you say the word.”

“God no,” Shoutaro answered immediately, then blushed prettily. “I want this. You.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Philip asked, “I want you too.”

Shoutaro smiled, the flush reaching his ears. “I guess we’re clear on that, partner. Now come here…”

Philip allowed himself to be dragged in for a kiss. Shoutaro tugged on the ribbon, and Philip felt the rest of it unravel, falling in a heap on their laps. Shoutaro broke off as he chucked it off into a corner and Philip shifted so he was facing his boyfriend. Then they resumed their kiss in earnest, their hands roaming everywhere. 

Philip’s mind went blank as Shoutaro lead him to euphoria, working moans and screams out of him expertly. Who knew someone so half-boiled could be such a fantastic lover? 

When the fog cleared, they were cuddling in bed and Shoutaro was grinning down at him. “Best Christmas gift ever.”

* * *

**5/ 2016**

“Shoutaro,” the man underneath him whined, panting erratically. “Please…”

“Please what?” He asked, teasing him by flicking a nipple. “Tell me what you want, Philip.”

He whimpered. Shoutaro couldn’t help but feel a little smug. The Child of the Earth, Gaia’s Prophet, reduced to begging for his touch. 

Philip’s voice rose in pitch as the detective continued to touch him teasingly. “Take me,” he whispered, wrecked with want. “However you want.”

“As you wish,” he said, grinning as he did so, raising Philip’s leg for access. He slowly slid home, striking the point inside him that made his eyes snap open wide and moan wantonly. Philip’s body clenched tight around him, and Shoutaro moaned at the feeling.

“Oh, babe, you’re so tight, so good,” he crooned into Philip’s ear, leaning on his right elbow and pleasuring him with the other hand. He dared not to pick up the pace, intending to draw it out as long as he could.

Philip had other ideas. He cried out, “Shou, fuck me, hard, now, please!”

Shoutaro was hard-pressed to disobey. He raised himself up for leverage, hooked Philip’s legs around him and slammed his hips into Philip’s hard. Philip’s moans rose into a scream has Shoutaro fucked his husband, consummating their marriage.

“Together,” Shoutaro whispered into Philip’s ear.

“Always,” Philip replied, smiling and threading his fingers in Shoutaro’s hair. 

Shoutaro returned the sentiment with a hard kiss and one last thrust, and as always, they came together. Shoutaro released Philip, easing out of him carefully and laid down next to him.

“Merry Christmas, Mister Hidari.” Philip snuggled against Shoutaro’s side, resting his hand over chest.

Chuckling, Shoutaro put his arm around Philip to cuddle him closer. “Merry Christmas, Mister Hidari,” he said with a chaste forehead kiss, as they drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**+1/ 2018**

“Honey, I’m home!” Shoutaro called.

“You guys are gross,” said Sento, smiling despite his statement. Behind his coffee mug, he watched Shoutaro kiss Philip in greeting, secretly pleased that they were so happily in love with each other. It was very refreshing to see.

“Shut up Sento,” Shoutaro blushed as he set down his purchase. “Anyways, I bought dinner for us. Can you set the table?”

“Sure,” he replied, going to the kitchen. When he walked into the room, he grinned when he saw Ryuuga getting out a bottle of sparkling wine from the fridge. “Hey, Shoutaro’s back home.”

“Yeah, I heard him being all lovey-dovey again,” Ryuuga laughed. Sento giggled as he gathered the dishes, cutlery and glassware. “Need some help?” 

“Yeah, thanks please.” Sento walked out with the dishes and cutlery while Ryuuga grabbed the champagne flutes for their wine. Meanwhile, Shoutaro and Philip were setting out the food: a bucket of fried chicken, sides of mash potato, coleslaw and buttered corn, and a chocolate Yule log.

After the table was set, Shoutaro popped the wine bottle open and poured out a glass for all of them. He raised his in a toast. “To Sento and Ryuuga’s first Christmas with us!” he hailed cheerfully.

“To more Christmases with them,” said Philip, with more restrained enthusiasm than his husband.

Ryuuga followed up with his own toast. “To ending this year without world-ending disasters!” Shoutaro roared in agreement and Philip tittered. 

That left Sento as the last to give his toast. After a moment, he simply said, “To love and peace.” 

After his proclamation, the four Riders clinked their glasses together with a “Kampai!” and took a sip of wine. “Alright, let’s eat, I’m starving!” Ryuuga declared, and they all laughed as they took a seat and started digging in.

It was the best Christmas ever.

(So far.)

 

~Merry Christmas!~

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I am aware of the irony of Banjou’s statement and this fic being posted right before HeiGen Forever comes out. He was asking to be jinxed though 😂
> 
> Happy holidays everyone!


End file.
